A screen-detachable computer comprises two detachable parts: a slate and a base, wherein the slate is an ARM system, and the base an x86 system.
After a screen-detachable computer is disassembled into two parts, the slate can be used independently as a tablet, which comprises a touch panel, a G-sensor and other sensors. When the slate is attached to the base, a complete computer system is constituted and provides normal computer experiences for the user. At this time, the entire computer is controlled by the x86 system of the base.
In the process of achieving the present invention, the inventor has discovered at least the following problem in the related art: as the base and slate are separately used after the detachable computer is disassembled, it is not possible to realize more new functions with their respective features combined, and the nature of the detachable computer is, therefore, not fully exploited.